Bank on Your Life
Bank on Your Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-seventh case of the game. It is the twelfth case of The Mystery and the sixth case in Justice Banks. Plot Soon after the team learned from beat cop Diego Redmoon that the heist gang had raided the Fontaine family vault, the player and Major Lucas hurried to the Justice Banks Bank to confront the heist gang and catch them red-handed, however it was found empty aside the body of rich kid Gregory Mantle, a black substance in his open mouth. They then suspected murderous socialite Alissa Valentine, Fontaine businessman Horatio Fontaine and Mantle businessman and the victim's father Orlando Mantle, before they found out from Jacob Wilson that he had found the heist gang's hideout. Soon after the detectives got into the heist gang's hideout, which turned out to be an abandoned newspaper office, the team found clues to suspect journalist Natalia Irving and Justice Banks Journal news reporter Polly Walker. Soon after, they found out that the killer had gained an orange dye stain due to the victim defending himself before they found out that Orlando had gone on the warpath, blaming Alissa for his son's murder. After they calmed Orlando down, they soon found out that Gregory may have either been in part of the heist gang, or tried to stop the heist gang according to Polly's suspicions on her findings. However in the end, they found Gregory's killer to be his own father, Orlando Mantle. They then confronted Orlando at his mansion home when they found out the evidence directed to him. He then denied the evidence before he cracked and confessed to putting an end to the son who "failed him". Orlando then confessed to being part of the heist gang that raided the Fontaine family vault due to Gwendoline Fontaine asking him to assist the gang by "eliminating anyone" who tried to stop them. As he was smitten with Gwendoline, he complied to her inquiry. When the gang attacked the bank, he merely helped the gang knock out the bank tellers and workers before tying them up. However when he saw his son trying to stop the heist, he got angry of how his son was betraying him by stopping them, he grabbed the nearest ink bottle and fought him before he suffocated his son by pouring the ink into his throat. Major then sent the murderer to Judge Brighton, who gave Orlando life in prison. After Orlando’s incarceration, Alexandra told them that she was preparing to face the trial for her and her twin brother’s crimes by being in part of the gang under wrongful circumstances. However, she told them that she had misplaced her papers that had evidence of her unintended wrongful doings. The player and Diana then investigated the Fontaine bank vault where they found Alexandra’s handbag. After searching the handbag, they soon recovered her files on the heist gang before returning them to Alexandra, they then attended the trial, where Judge Brighton assessed the evidence and discovered that per Alexandra's recovered information that Alissa Valentine and Gwendoline Fontaine both were members of the heist gang. The judge then ordered the detectives to track down the missing Fontaine heiress and find out more about where the heist gang had gone with their stolen profits. After Alexandra's trial, the team decided to investigate the heist gang's hideout to find anything on the escaped thieves. In the hideout, they soon discovered an empty duffle bag where they found traces of seawater, which implied that the heist gang would escape by sea. After they got to the Paradise Beach docks, they found and arrested Alissa and Gwendoline's accomplices, but however they could not find Gwendoline anywhere. They then sent Alissa to her trial, where Judge Brighton sentenced the socialite to life in prison for her crimes. Soon after, Major and Diana swore to find Gwendoline before she escaped the city. Soon after, the team then helped Alexandra bury her twin brother and his best friend together in a burial to commence their bravery and kindness despite their past and murders. Soon after, Chief Tempest told them that they would have to search Justice Banks and find Gwendoline before she broke free of the law's clutches. Summary Victim *'Gregory Mantle' (found with a black substance leaking from his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Pen Ink' Killer *'Orlando Mantle' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect practices calligraphy Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain Profile *The suspect drinks sangria Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain *The suspect has a pocket watch *The suspect has greying hair Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect practices calligraphy Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain *The suspect has a pocket watch *The suspect has greying hair Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect practices calligraphy Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain *The suspect has a pocket watch Profile *The suspect drinks sangria *The suspect practices calligraphy Appearance *The suspect has an orange dye stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer has an orange dye stain. *The killer has a pocket watch. *The killer has greying hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fontaine Bank Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stack of Cash, Balaclava) *Examine Balaclava. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Alissa's Hairs; New Suspect: Alissa Valentine) *Arrest Alissa Valentine for her involvement in the heist gang. (New Crime Scene: Mantle Mansion) *Investigate Mantle Mansion. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Napkin) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Message about Vault; New Suspect: Horatio Fontaine) *Ask Horatio how the victim knew about his family vault. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Father and Son Photo; New Suspect: Orlando Mantle) *Inform Orlando of his son's death in the Fontaine family vault. *Examine Stack of Cash. (Result: Ink-Stained Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pen Ink; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Heist Gang Hideout. (Clues: Old Photo, Microphone, Box of Old Equipment) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Natalia Identified; New Suspect: Natalia Irving) *Ask Natalia about her photo in the old newspaper office. (Attribute: Natalia practices calligraphy) *Examine Microphone. (Result: P WALKER; New Suspect: Polly Walker) *Ask Polly about her microphone in the hideout. (Attribute: Polly drinks sangria) *Examine Box of Old Equipment. (Result: Defaced Medallion) *Analyze Defaced Medallion. (12:00:00) *Ask Horatio about his defaced medallion in the hideout. (Attribute: Horatio drinks sangria; New Crime Scene: Vault Drawers) *Investigate Vault Drawers. (Clues: Open Drawer, Family Tapestry) *Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Stack of Cash) *Analyze Stack of Cash. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an orange dye stain) *Examine Family Tapestry. (Result: Grey Flakes) *Examine Grey Flakes. (Result: Fleurette Cigarette Ash) *Confront Alissa about cursing the Mantle family line. (Attribute: Alissa practices calligraphy and drinks sangria) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Calm Orlando down. (Attribute: Orlando practices calligraphy and drinks sangria; New Crime Scene: Mansion Garden) *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Result: Gardening Tools, Broken Tape) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes on Victim) *Ask Polly about her notes on the victim being involved. (Attribute: Polly practices calligraphy) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Recording Tape) *Analyze Recording Tape. (09:00:00) *Ask Natalia about stalking the victim for a news flash. (Attribute: Natalia drinks sangria) *Investigate Hideout Desks. (Clues: Box of Tools, Broken Pieces) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Chain) *Analyze Chain. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pocket watch) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ink Bottle) *Analyze Ink Bottle. (15:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Apple Never Falls Far (6/7). (No stars) The Apple Never Falls Far (6/7) *See what Alexandra needs help with. *Investigate Fontaine Bank Vault. (Clue: Alexandra's Handbag) *Examine Alexandra's Handbag. (Result: Alexandra's Notes) *Give them to Alexandra Dubois so she can head to her trial. *See Judge Brighton about Alexandra's proof on the heist gang. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Heist Gang Hideout. (Clue: Empty Dufflebag) *Examine Empty Dufflebag. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (06:00:00) *Take Alissa to trial with Judge Brighton. (Reward: Ka-CHING! Hat) *See how Alexandra is doing after the trial. *Investigate Mantle Mansion. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Alexandra's Speech Notes) *Analyze Alexandra's Speech Notes. (03:00:00) *Bury Alexandre and Gregory with Alexandra. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Justice Banks (The Mystery)